


Long Distance

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since Jack and Alex had been together but things don't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

The day had finally arrived, the day Alex and Jack had been waiting so long for. They’d been going out for nearly three years but for the past eighteen months they’d been living apart. Not by choice just by the fact Alex had just started university.. In another state. It had taken a lot of convincing from Jack before he even agreed to go, he didn’t want to leave the boy he loved but Jack promised him he’d still be there when he got back. Jack had gotten a job helping out at a music venue to try and pass the time. But finally their months apart were at an end as it was the day they saw each other again.   
Alex had finished his exams and had booked a whole two weeks back with his boyfriend in Baltimore, a few hundred miles from his university in Ohio. The knowledge he’d soon be back in his loves arms was the only thing that got Alex through the long nights and endless studying.   
The train had been paid for, the bags packed and the butterflies had arrived. The time had come for the two boys to be reunited. 

So when on the morning of the trip Alex woke up with a headache and bit of a scratchy throat he choice to ignore it. He put it down to the lack of sleep he’d had the night before, he’d stayed up to the early hours talking to Jack. They’d been discussing all the things they planned to do together, from just having cuddles, a real kiss to a fancy meal and a night on the town. So that’s how it was forgotten as Alex rushed to finish getting ready.He barely had time to finish his packing and change before it was time to leave, as the train waits for no man and Alex had a habit of always being late.   
He arrived at the station just in time, running through past other passengers with his suitcase banging behind him. He just made it into the train before it pulled away.   
“Few..” Alex muttered a sigh relief and went to find his seat.   
He would have hated to have to tell Jack that their plans were canceled because he’d missed the bloody train. Alex found his seat and after having to stand on tiptoes to put his suitcase over head he sat down. It was a couple of hours journey to get him back to Baltimore and he was feeling oddly tired despite getting up not more than an hour ago. He leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, hoping a little sleep might help with the thumping in his head. 

Alex’s little sleep ended up last pretty much the whole trip. The world rolled past his window as he slept, his head resting against the cool window and his breath coming out in small snores due to his blocked nose. He didn’t even wake when the lady stopped by selling sandwiches, not that it would have mattered as he hadn’t been hungry. When Alex finally did wake it was with Baltimore on the horizon and the feeling he’d been run over by a truck. He groaned, only to send himself into a coughing fit. It seemed the small sore throat he’d woken up had progressed to a proper cold, his head felt all full of crap, his nose was dripping, chest aching and he was feeling shivery and cold.   
Alex sniffed and pressed his hands to his aching head. He always had the worst timing but this had to take the biscuit. He’d just to see Jack, to hold him, to cuddle him and kiss him but now Jack wouldn’t want to be near him because he was ill and gross. Alex had to try and wipe his tears away as we went into a another coughing fit. Everything was aching and he was honestly feeling pretty awful. Alex sighed and leant back against the seat, watching as the familiar city came into view. He’d be with Jack in under an hour but his excitement had died now he’d ruined their time together. Alex ended up closing his eyes again, trying to block out the view and not think about what was about to happen. He thought about texting Jack to tell him but he couldn’t bring himself to find the words, they’d been planning for so long that it seemed mean to break everything with just a simple text. No he would see Jack and then they could decide what to do. Alex knew he’d probably end up back at his parents, Jack wouldn’t want to put up with him when he’s all germy and coughing over everything. 

The train pulled into the station barely twenty minutes later. Alex was one of the last to get off, it had been a struggle to get his suitcase down from overhead when everything just hurt. He shuffled off into the crowd of people, he couldn’t help scanning around for Jack, the brown and blonde hair and those big brown eyes. He found him. Jack was standing at the other end of the station, a big smile plastered on his face and as soon as he caught sight of Alex he was running. Jack ran past people, dodging in between them just to get to Alex but as he got close Alex held out his hand to make him stop.   
“Ale…”   
Jack didn’t get to finish because Alex had turned away from him, bring his arm to cover his mouth as he coughed.   
“I’m sorry Jack,” he sniffed. “I didn’t know I was going to get this ill and now everything is ruined because you won’t want to kiss me or even be near me.”  
Jack’s heart broke as he looked at his boyfriend, the love of his life he hadn’t seen for so long. He was pale, with hair messy, he was shivering and just looked downright miserable. Jack wanted to take all his pain away. He took Alex’s hands in his own, trying to warm up the boy’s cold fingers.   
“I don’t care, it’s been too long since I’ve had you in my arms. I don’t care if you’re sick, I just need you.”  
Jack pulled Alex into his arms, wrapping Alex in a huge hug as the sick boy just melted into the touch. They just stood there for a moment, both just loving the feeling of one another. It had been months since they’d been together and just being able to hold each other was the thing they’d missed the most.  
“You… Still want me?” Alex asked, looking up at Jack with tired eyes and a red raw nose.   
“Of course,” Jack said, placing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.   
He frowned at the heat radiating from the smaller man’s skin.   
“Jack Im s…”  
“Shh, stop it. It’s not your fault, everyone gets sick sometimes. I don’t want to hear another sorry out of you okay?” Jack said, placing a kiss to Alex’s check.   
Alex couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of Jack’s lips on his skin, he didn’t think Jack would want to be anywhere near him but yet there he was still giving him kisses. Alex couldn’t believe he had someone like Jack, his eyes were filling with tears again but for a while different reason.   
“I love you,” Alex said, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“I love you too ‘Lex, now let’s go get you better.”

 

Jack just managed to get Alex into his apartment before he passed out again. He’d spend the whole taxi ride over snoring, his warm forehead pressed against Jack’s neck as they travelled. Alex wouldn’t stop apologizing but Jack wouldn’t have it, he was already unwell he didn’t need to feel guilty as well.   
Once they were inside it didn’t take five minutes before Alex was asleep on Jack’s couch with a blanket wrapped around him, Jack was sat beside him playing with his hair. He could feel the heat that was radiating from Alex’s skin, he really was sick and Jack couldn’t help feeling it tug at his heart. Not because they couldn’t have the weekend they’d planned but because Alex was really miserable and he just wanted to do something to make the boy feel better. After making sure Alex was alright and soundly asleep he got up, hoping he could remember the old Barakat family recipe for chicken soup. 

Jack had been cooking a while when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He broke into a smile and turned to see Alex, all tired eyes, red nose and fluffy, messy hair. Jack thought he looked uttly adorable.   
“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Jack asked, putting his arm around Alex’s blanket clad shoulders.   
“Pretty shitty,” Alex sniffed, resting his head against Jack’s side.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll have you better in no time,” Jack said, stirring the pan in front of him.   
“What’s that?” Alex asked.   
“Chicken soup… I hope.”  
Alex tried to smell it but his nose was too stuffed and just ended up coughing.   
“Shh, sit down, I’ll make you some tea.”  
Jack guided Alex over to one of his kitchen chairs, making sure he was breathing again before turning to make the boy’s tea.   
“Err, this sucks,” Alex grumbled.   
“I’m sorry you don’t feel well ‘Lex.”   
“Shouldn’t I be the one that’s sorry?” Alex asked.   
“Stop it, it’s not your fault, this stuff happens and it can’t be helped. I just don’t like seeing you so miserable.”  
Jack gave a small smile as he brought Alex his tea, the boy grabbed his hand and pulled Jack to his side. He was feeling awful and clingy, and just wanted Jack by his side.   
“I’m just going to finish up the soup, okay?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead and frowning at the heat.   
“Do you want some medicine? You feel really warm.”   
“If you don’t mind,” Alex sniffed.   
“Of course I don’t mind baby, I’ll be right back.”   
Expect when Jack tried to pull away Alex wouldn’t let go, his hand clinging tightly to Jack with a pout on his face. Jack laughed at his stupid, adorable, sick boyfriend.   
“Come here then.”  
Jack scooped Alex up in his arms and carried him through to the bathroom. Normally it was Alex who would be carry Jack around but they hadn’t seen each other in so long, they were craving the feeling of one another. Jack placed Alex on the toilet seat and went about searching for medicine as Alex started coughing again.   
“Christ, you’re not well are you?” Jack sympathised as he rubbed Alex’s back.   
Alex just groaned, his chest was aching and head was pounding.   
“I found some medicine for you, hopefully it’ll help you feel better.”  
Alex took it without complaint, his face scrunching at the sour taste. Jack frowned at the sight of his boyfriend, Alex was looking down at his lap, his nose was running and he was still wearing his hoodie despite the warmth of Jack’s apartment; but what really broke Jack’s heart was just how sad Alex looked and he knew it wasn’t only because of how awful he felt. Jack knew he couldn’t take all of Alex’s pain away but maybe he could do something. 

Having carried Alex back to his living room, Jack handed him the tv remote and told him to pick a movie why he went to finish the soup. Oh his return Jack found Alex curled up under the blanket, with just enough room for Jack to sit beside him and the title screen of Spider-Man on the tv. Jack smiled and climbed into the space on the couch, placing one of the hot bowls of soup on Alex’s lap.   
“Thanks,” Alex said.  
“No problem, I just hope it tastes okay, I haven’t made it ages,” Jack admitted.   
“Probably not since I had bronchitis and you came around to my parents with soup, and just refused to leave my side,” Alex said, smiling at the memory.   
“Oh I remember that, I was seriously convinced you were going to die,” Jack laughed.   
“Well I’m still here… For the moment,” Alex replied, muffling a small cough into his wrist.   
“Eat up, let’s see if my soup still has it’s magic.”   
They ate with only the sounds of Spider-Man in the air, the soup tasted fine to Alex but his nose was so blocked it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t the taste that was comforting, it was the fact that Jack had made it for him and just the effort that went into it.   
When the bowls were empty Alex cuddled into Jack, his body pressed against his boyfriends with Jack’s arm wrapped tightly around Alex.   
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Better,” Alex replied, laying his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Thank you for taking care of me and for just being the love of my life.”   
“I love you too ‘Lex, I miss you so much why you’re away but I’m always thankful for our time together no matter what we do. And if we spend the next two weeks curled up on this couch watching movies I’d still be the happiest boy in the world, because I’d be with you.”   
Alex’s heart filled with the feeling that could only be love, the warmth that tingled beneath his skin and made him smile so much he didn’t ever think he’d be able to stop. It true that for them that the love distance didn’t matter because at the end of it all they still had each other, through every good day, bad day and sick day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.   
> I'm not dead!   
> I'm sorry I disappeared, I've had the worst writers block and it's taken me ages to write something I was happy with. I hope to get into updating more often again soon.   
> Thank you for reading, I love you xx


End file.
